youngdraculafandomcom-20200223-history
Robin Branagh
Vlad's best friend, and self-confessed "vampire geek" (even to the extent of wearing a black cape to school in the first series), Robin is one of the more interesting "breathers" of the series. Personality Robin is seen as rather unusual by most of the other breathers in the series, being obsessed with vampires. He is seemly not very loyal, but can be when he wants to be. He can be also very selfish. He is almost what could be a 'stereotypical' vampire even though he is human. Relationships Vladimir Dracula Vlad is Robin's best friend. He is the first to find out that Vlad's family are vampires and swore to secrecy not to tell anyone. Vlad is also Robins only friend and is the only one who hangs out with him at school. They do bicker sometimes and Robin can be a little selfish indictaing he only likes Vlad because hes a vampire soemtimes but deep down, they care deeply for eachother. After Vlad accidently mindwiped Robin at the end of series 2, he mentions Robin once in series 3 saying that he still misses him indicating he still and always will care about Robin Ingrid Dracula He develops a crush on Ingrid (despite her completely ignoring him) stating she is "very pretty" in season 1 episode 1 and when he agrees and is delighted to be her fake boyfriend to fool The Count. In series 2 episode 9, she accidently kissed him thinking he was Will which leaves him sighing and saying "I think I'm in love" Chloe Branaugh Chloe is Robins younger sister. They show to be distant from eachother and dont seem to get along very well. Chloe is embarrassed by her vampire geek brother but hangs around with him at school becsuse she has no other friends. But at the end of series one after almost becoming dinner for Vlads family, she doesnt hang with Robin and Vlad at school anymore and the siblings become even more distant. But deep down, they do care about eachother. Series 1 & 2 Though by no means the most intelligent character present, Robin is the first person outside of the Dracula household to discover that his new friend is in fact a vampire. In the first series especially, Robin occasionally comes close to becoming dinner for the Count, particularly when the latter feels the need to prompt Vlad into concentrating on his vampiric responsibilities more than he does. Otherwise, he is grudgingly accepted into the Dracula household. He is a loyal friend to Vlad, if only because he is so obsessed with vampires. He wants Vlad to be as much of a vampire as possible, despite the fact that Vlad has no interest in his preordained fate whatsoever. In spite of being slightly strange and a bit of a loner without Vlad, he is shown during the first series to be a respectable (if morbid) artist and a chess grandmaster, beating "the greatest chess player ever". Robin is a very relaxed character and often does not care for the "danger" or "significance" of a given situation. Instead, he cares for the "coolness" of vampirism, thinking about the pros rather than the cons, and offers light hearted advice. This is often comes to great annoyance of Vlad, but the Count quite enjoys the attention. Throughout a large part of Vlad's "dream sequence" in episode seven of series two, Vlad visions Robin as a "Wise Man" figure who helps him to avoid the dream slayers (Robin's family), and helps Vlad discover his vampiric powers, which perhaps shows that in his sub-conscious, Vlad admires Robin more than he lets on. Vlad makes the Branaghs forget that vampires exist in the final episode of series two, but whether this means Robin also forgets the existence of his friend is not known. He did not return for Series 3 and 4, along with his family and it is unlikely he will return for series 5. Quotes "Robin is moody and difficult in class. He only cheers up when he's dissecting a frog. Please can you ask him not to do this during Maths" ''- Graham Branagh quoting from Robin's school report'' "Thanks Vlad! You're my best mate, you know that don't you?" '' ''"Robin, I'm your only mate." '' ''"Exactly!" '' ''- Robin Branagh and Vladimir Dracula, discussing their friendship Category:Characters Category:Humans